


Always Be

by klaine_cc



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaine_cc/pseuds/klaine_cc
Summary: Blaine is happily married with his husband, Luke, and is celebrating their 5 years anniversary. They went to their favorite karaoke bar when Kurt shows up and sings a song about loving someone and losing them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Always Be

“Hello, everyone!" the host started, "I’m your hosts for this evening and on behalf of the Waterloo, Iowa Junior Chamber of Commerce, we welcome you to Spotlight.”

“Is everyone having a good time?” the crowds cheered including Blaine and Luke. “Now I’d like to introduce a very special guest, Kurt Hummel. Let’s give him a big Waterloo Welcome!”

Blaine was shocked, he felt his heart stopped. That name, he hadn't heard that name for a long time, hearing it again makes him sick. And his voice makes him even more sick.

* * *

"Hi Everyone!" Kurt introduces himself, "My name is Kurt Hummel, as you already know. I'm a performer who travels and just...sing. I'm from New York, originally from Ohio." He lets out a nervous laugh. "I'm gonna sing a song that describes how I feel, a song about loving someone and losing them. This song is called Someone Like You by Adele. I'm new here so I hope you'll like it." Kurt smiles at the audience.

He stepped forward. His chestnut hair framed his face and he closed his eyes. The light dimmed and a bright spotlight was put on him. The music started playing, he opened his eyes slowly, and then the most magical sound came out.

_I heard that you're settled down_  
_That you found a boy and you're married now_  
_I heard that your dreams came true_  
_Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you_  
_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

His voice carried around the room in sound waves, bouncing around wildly.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

His eyes wandering in the audience until he was met by a pair of golden eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment before Kurt closed his eyes. He couldn't take it, he didn't know he was there. If he had known, he wouldn't have step in this town in the first place.

* * *

_"Don't forget me, " I beg  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

He saw him close his eyes, he can hear his voice was feathery, sounding vulnerable but strong at the same time.

_You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

He saw him open his eyes. He's not singing this song to him. Blaine is sure of that. But Kurt's gaze doesn't confirm that.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
"Don't forget me, " I begged  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

His voice was hypnotising, almost like everyone was drugged. Including his husband, Luke.

* * *

They're gazing at each other again. And Kurt couldn't take it, again. He wanders his eyes - again - and landed on the man next to Blaine. He can see his arms around him. _His husband_ , he thought.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Pain is visible in his voice.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
"Don't forget me, " I beg  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Kurt closed his eyes, remembering their last moments. The sweet vowels leaving his mouth being strong and powerful. But the pain is still there.

The band stopped playing and Kurt sings the last chorus, his voice angelic.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
"Don't forget me, " I begged  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

The last word echoes around the room. And when he opened his eyes, everyone applauded. Wo-hoo's and whistlings are heard from the audience.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt looked around, his eyes landed on the man he once loved. He smiled at him before leaving the stage. There are still places he has go. 

_You were my first love_ , he thought, _and you will always be my last._

**Author's Note:**

> If want to read the break-up just comment below. Thank ya'll for reading this:)


End file.
